rainy day blues
by yankeegal13
Summary: Applejack gets hurt in an incident on the farm how will her friends and family cope.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in ponyville, Applejack was managing the farm while her family went to get some stuff at the market. She started the day bucking the trees to see if there were any apples for market that week. After a few hours, it started raining hard, Applejack thought to herself, "It must have been raining hard, I should start heading back before it gets too hard". Applejack never made it back to the cottage, because when she was getting the cart to put the apples back she tripped over a loose branch, she tried to get back up but when she tried to move, all she could feel was pain in her back hind leg, after a few minutes her legs just gave out.

A few hours later, Applejacks family came home and they noticed Applejack was not back yet, Big Mac got concerned since Applejack did not normally stay out this long in that weather, a few minutes later, the rain stopped so Big Mac decided to go back out to see if Applejack was there, after searching for approximately twenty minutes, he noticed something unusual, he saw a pony strapped down next to a cart, after closely looking he realized it was applejack. Applejack said to Big Mac, "Big Mac, I need some help, get me some help." A few seconds later, Big Mac noticed Applebloom, Applebloom asked Big Mac, "Are you okay, did you find Applejack." Applejack said, "I'm right here." Applebloom asked, "Applejack are you okay, is something wrong." Applebloom then decided to move applejack away from the cart to check her. Applejack said, "Applebloom don't move me too much please." Applebloom then decided, "we should go get the wagon real quick, it's obvious applejack needs medical attention, i"ll go back to the house to call the hospital and tell them we are on our way." Big Mac said, "I'll wait for you guys here, if I see anyone I'll come looking for you." Applebloom then went back to the barn to call for an ambulance.

While Applebloom went back to make the phone call, Big Mac saw two ponies come by, he couldn't make out one of them since his memory was so foggy, it took a few minutes to realize they were the medical team. The medical team then told Big Mac what his relationship was. Big Mac told them, "I'm Applejacks older brother, our sister called for help." The medical team then asked Applejack where it hurt, Applejack said, "My back hind leg hurts, I think it may be broken." The medical team got a stretcher then lifted Applejack into the ambulance. Big Mac hoped into the back of the ambulance and both him and applejack headed off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

It took approximately twenty minutes for applejack to get to the hospital in the ambulance. When they arrived there, Big Mac took a few minutes to fill out the form before he went into applejacks room. When he got into the room, he noticed that applejack was asleep. Big Mac thought, "I'll let her sleep for a bit and wake her up before the doctor comes.

After a few minutes, Applejack woke up, Big Mac said, "You're awake, how are you feeling". Applejack said in a painful voice, "My leg still hurts pretty badly." Big Mac then said to Applejack, "Just relax, someone will come soon to check on it." Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Applejacks hospital room, Applejack said to who was knocking to come in. When the door opened, applejack noticed it was rarity. Applejack asked Rarity, "What are you doing here, how did you find out." Rarity said, "My boutique is not far from here, I heard an ambulance outside and went to see what was going on, rainbow came by shortly after it passed and told me where it came from and so I came here to see if you were okay." Applejack said, "Thanks for stopping by rarity. I should probably start thinking of getting protective boots in the future to make sure what happened doesn't happen again." Rarity asked Applejack, "What exactly happened, are you allowed to go into detail." Applejack said, "I can't go into too much detail, I have to tell some of it to the doctor but I tripped on a large branch in the rain". Rarity said, "I can tell the doctor that much." Rarity asked applejack, "Is it okay if I pull up a chair to keep you company." Applejack said, "That is fine, also can you lift the bed a little bit so I can sit up when the doctor comes." Rarity said, "I don't mind, let me adjust it real quick."

Less then ten minutes later, a doctor came in to applejacks hospital room, the doctor said, "Which of you is applejack." Applejack said, "that would be me." The doctor then asked applejack, "Can you tell us any details on what happened". Applejack said, "I was bucking apples from some of the trees and it started raining so I tried to walk home and on the way back, I tripped over a branch and hurt my back leg, I tried to stand up and that is when I realized something was wrong." The doctor then asked Big Mac and rarity if they had permission to take applejack to get an X-ray. Rarity said, "You have my consent. Big Mac do you give me your consent." Big Mac said, "You have my consent as well." After getting consent from both of them, the doctor took applejack back to get an X-ray on her injured leg." While applejack was getting her X-ray, Big Mac said to rarity, "I'm surprised you gave consent considering how you are." Rarity said to Big Mac, "Its a rule with my family when it comes to certain types of injuries, we give suspected broken bones automatic consent to get treated, even when it's a non family member." Big Mac said, "If I had known that I would have let you know earlier, I'm glad you offered to help." Rarity said, "It's the least I could do."

 **meanwhile**

While rarity and Big Mac were talking, the doctor took applejack into the X-ray room and asked applejack to sit on the table. Applejack hopped on her good leg onto the table while the doctor helped her get on the table. When applejack was safe on the exam table, the doctor started the machine up. It took around thirty minutes before the X-ray was done. After the X-ray was taken, the doctor got a wheelchair for applejack and they went back to applejacks hospital room to get some rest.

About an hour later, Applejack was back in her hospital room taking a nap when she was woken up by rarity, Rarity asked applejack, "Applejack sweetie, it will be all over soon, maybe later we can get something to eat." Applejack said, "I just want to go home and relax right now." Rarity said, "I can't make any promises but we will see what happens," Just then the doctor came back with the results of Applejacks X-ray. The doctor said, "I'm putting the X-ray above the bed, but there is some ligament damage in the ankle area as well as a broken hind leg, I'm sorry applejack but your leg is broken." Applejack then said, "I can't believe this, why is this happening." The doctor asked the three if the three wanted the good news or the bad news first. Applejack said, "Can we have the good news first." The doctor said, "Good news is the leg does not need surgery so you will be free to check out after we get the bone set and in a cast. Rarity and Big Mac then asked, "What is the bad news then." The doctor then said, "Due to the nature of the injury, Applejack is not going to be able to do a lot of physical work for at least a month, maybe at the most three to four months." The Doctor then said, "Now im just going to get the stuff needed to get applejack into a cast on her leg and then I will reset her leg and bring the X-ray machine back in the room." Big Mac said, "Alright doctor."

While the doctor was in the back getting the stuff to get applejack fitted into a cast, Big Mac asked Applejack, "How are you feeling." Applejack said, "I'm starting to feel a little bit better now, it does not hurt as much now." Rarity said, "Its probably the iv, it's got medication in it, maybe it's the medication in it that is helping." Applejack said, "that probably explains why." Rarity asked Applejack, "When you check out, are you going to want crutches so you can get around more easily, knowing you, you are very active." Applejack said, "Based on what the doctor said, yes I do want crutches just so I can get some physical activity." Rarity said, ""You are probably hungry or something do you want anything later on." Applejack said, "Some milk would be nice." After the conversation, the doctor came back with the X-ray machine and said, "Ok I got the supplies, "Let's snap the bone back in place then I'll apply a cast, after snapping the bone back in place and getting the second X-ray, the doctor asked applejack, "I have red, green or blue padding do you have a preference what color we use." Applejack said, "green is fine." Just then the doctor applied the white tape and the green padding on applejacks leg. After applejack was fitted into a cast, the doctor asked the other two, "Have you two discussed if applejack wanted crutches or a wheelchair or maybe both." Rarity said, "We did discuss while we were waiting, applejack said she wanted crutches just so she can do some normal stuff when she is able to, she also requested some milk to drink." The doctor said, "All right, I'll just get your crutches and a glass of milk and I'll also get your discharge papers so you can head on your way home. After approximately ten minutes, the doctor came back in with the crutches and milk and handed Big Mac the discharge papers and the three of them headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

After Applejack got out of the hospital she decided to go home to the farm to rest while Big Mac went to pick up some things they would need in the meantime. A few hours after getting home, Applejack was resting in her bed with her broken leg on a bunch of pillows when she heard a knock on her door. Applejack said to whoever was knocking on the door to let themselves in. When the door opened, Applejack saw that it was Twilight Sparkle. Applejack asked Twilight, "What brings you here." Twilight said, "I talked with your family earlier and they asked me to help you out for a few days." Applejack said, "That is awfully nice of you." Twilight said, "Its the least I could do, especially to help a friend." Applejack said, "That is awfully nice of you twilight. It's nice you offered to help me get back to a normal routine with my leg being how it is." Twilight said, "Don't worry, I can try to do what I can." Applejack said, "I should try to bathe myself real quick speaking of which, the rain earlier messed me up a bit." Twilight said, "That I can help you with, I brought some ductape that you can use in the meantime to keep your cast dry, I'll also grab your crutches."

After applejack finished bathing herself, Twilight drained the water to let applejack out more easily so she could get applejacks crutches. When applejack and twilight were outside the bathroom, there was another knock on the door. Applejack asked Twilight, "Can you get the door for me please, I want to grab something to wear." When Twilight opened the door, she noticed it was Pinkie Pie. Twilight said to Pinkie Pie, "What brings you here." Pinkie Pie said, "What do you mean, I am doing a special delivery, silly, remember Applejack ordered an apple pie from me a couple of days ago, this was just the first day I was able to deliver." Twilight said, "She must have forgot about it, she's had a rough day today." Pinkie Pie asked, "Where is applejack actually." Just then applejack came walking to the door on her crutches." Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh my gosh, applejack what happened." Applejack said, "I broke my leg this morning trying to get some apples to help you make apple pies this week, I tripped over a large branch in the rain and went to the hospital earlier." Pinkie Pie asked applejack, "Do you want me to take any apples you harvested to make some of the pies, I can make you some more pies if you want." Applejack said, "I left you two baskets of fresh apples, that should be enough apples to make some pies for you but if not you can just ask my family if more is needed." Pinkie Pie said, "Sure applejack, and if I need more apples I'll come by to let you know."

When Pinkie Pie was on the way out, she ran into Applebloom, Applebloom asked, "How is applejack doing, is she able to move around yet." Pinkie Pie said, "She was doing quite a bit of it, she did rest earlier but she was moving around when I saw her." Applebloom said, "So I can go give her some lotion then, I'm going to get her Some anti itch lotion then I'll get her some dinner." After the conversation ended, pinkie pie went on her way back to the store to make more apple pies.

After Pinkie pie left, Applebloom came in with Applejacks dinner on a tray, she also brought Twilight some dinner as well. Applejack said, "Thanks applebloom but you didn't have to do that, I'm sure I could have managed." Applebloom said, "Applejack, you know we are trying to make things easier for you until you are able to do things yourself again, besides we don't have too much to make things easy on your leg at the moment." Twilight said, "What if I made some accommodations to allow applejack to enjoy these things with you guys as well as her friends while recovering, I'll ask the other girls to help with some simple accommodations and then you can call zecora to make some different remedies applejack can receive in the meantime." Applebloom said, "That sounds like a great idea, I'm sure you can think of some simple adjustments we can use in the meantime to help applejack while her leg is recovering." After twilight and applebloom talked, twilight went on her way for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After twilight left applejacks house for the day, she decided to go to her library to think of some ways to help applejack. While she was doing her research, she heard a knock on the door. Twilight asked, "Who is it." When the door was opened, Twilight noticed it as Fluttershy. Twilight asked Fluttershy, "What brings you here." Fluttershy said, "I was in the area doing some shopping to rebuild some structures for my animal friends so I thought I'd stop by." Twilight said, "That is awfully nice of you Fluttershy." Fluttershy said, "Its no problem, I was doing my run this morning and I saw some needed immediate repairs so I went to the carpentry store to take care of it, they said the repairs will take a few hours so I thought I'd stop by to pass the time." Twilight said, "That is fine with me Fluttershy, I was working on some things that I will need some help with, I can take care of the magic involved but I do need help with the woodwork involved." Fluttershy asked Twilight, "What do you need help with." Twilight said, "I'm making some stuff for applejack that she can use for the next few months." Fluttershy asked, "What happened to applejack." Twilight said, "She broke her leg pushing a cart on the farm, she was pushing a cart in the rain and tripped on something, her family and rarity told me about it after applejack got home." Fluttershy said, "That must have been horrible." Twilight said, "It wasn't so bad but because of her broken leg, she's going to need some help with some things for at least a few weeks and I want to make some stuff easier for her to get back to a normal routine sooner." Fluttershy asked, "What kind of stuff were you thinking of for her." Twilight said, "I was thinking one of the things I could do is make her a special chair that she could sit in when she goes to help her family and use waterproof cushioning on it. Another thing I was thinking is a special leg splint to straighten her leg and use ductape on it that she can place on the side of the shower as well as a step stool she can sit on in the shower. The last item I was thinking of was a special side table she can use if she wanted something like playing a game or to eat or something. All three of them I plan to incorporate some small magic into to add to the convenience." Fluttershy said, "That sounds like a great idea, we can go to the carpentry store early and tell them to make those for us."

After Twilight finished talking to Fluttershy, there was a call in Twilights phone, it was the carpentry store. When the store called, twilight was confused why the store called her phone and not Fluttershy. Fluttershy said to twilight, "They must have called your phone instead of mine. If it's okay can I use your phone to talk to them." Twilight said, "I'm okay with it, also you can talk to them about what we talked about." When Fluttershy answered Twilights phone, the manager said, "We ran into a dilemma, we had to stop to get some wood at the hardware store is there anything you want us to add to your order we can pay for it for you to make up for the trouble." Fluttershy said, "I talked with twilight earlier she wishes to make some furniture for a friend of ours, can you make them for us, we can deliver it to our friend when it's finished." The manager asked, "What would you guys like made." Fluttershy said, "We want a step stool for taking a shower, a side table that serves as a multfunction table, a special splint to straighten her leg, and a chair with cushions." The manager said, "Those sound very simple and I think we can accommodate them as well, our furniture store carries all of them." Fluttershy said, "That is the idea, our friend is very simple, so simple is fine to her, we just worry more about accommodating more than anything." The manager asked, "I have to ask, is your friend able to pick up at her door." Fluttershy said, "She might, however she recently suffered an injury so she may take a few minutes but as far as I know she needs help carrying the stuff but she can tell you where she wants the stuff, we want to surprise her with these things so she won't be carrying any of it." The manager said, "We can deliver the stuff you requested as well as the animal homes later on this evening. I'll add your orders together and you can pay when you arrive at the store okay." Fluttershy said, "That is fine with me. I'll see you guys momentarily."

After getting off the phone, Fluttershy went back in the room where twilight was, when she got in the room, twilight was looking at some of her research books. A few minutes later twilight put the books down to talk to Fluttershy. Twilight asked Fluttershy, "How did the call go, is everything going well." Fluttershy said, "The store ran out of wood, they had to make a stop to get some wood to use so I placed the new order with them for the stuff you requested for applejack." Twilight said, "That's fine with me, it gives us more time to get things ready and we can grab something to eat while we wait." Fluttershy said, "You know maybe we can go to the diner we like and grab some sandwiches there and some coffee with it." Twilight said, "That is a great idea, we can go eat there and take our time till they call us back that our order is ready." After the conversation ended, twilight and Fluttershy decided to go out for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Applejack got up early, she wanted to get up early to take an early morning walk before going out to run some errands for the farm, however when she was getting her crutches ready, she heard the doorbell ring. When she was almost at the door, applebloom asked applejack, "Who would be getting a delivery this early in the morning." Applejack told Applebloom, "It maybe something a friend ordered for me while I'm recovering from my broken leg applebloom, why don't you help Big Mac today he may need some stuff carried." Applebloom said, "I'll get right on it sis, let me know if you need help." When applebloom opened the door, the delivery pony said, "You must be applejacks sister am I right, there is a delivery for applejack." Applebloom said, "Yes I am her sister, but I have to ask why are you delivering so early today." The delivery pony said, "We had someone order applejack some furniture for her for the next few weeks." Just then applejack got to the door on her crutches, the delivery pony said to applejack, "I assume you are the one the delivery is for am I right." Applejack said, "My memory is still a bit foggy, do you know who made the order so I can tell them, because I am still a bit foggy." The delivery pony said, "You know two ponies named Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy right." Applejack said, "Why yes I do, but why are you asking me about it." The delivery pony said, "They placed the order for you yesterday, Fluttershy is a regular at our store she told me she had a friend who got hurt recently and needed some equipment and when I saw the crutches I knew it was you." Applejack said, "If that is the case I should probably sign for the delivery then." The delivery pony said, "I just need you to sign and let me know where you want everything." Applebloom said, "I'll just call our brother back inside to handle placing everything is that okay, he is normally picking apples at this time." The delivery pony then said, "That is fine with me, I should be on our way, Fluttershy wanted the animal homes delivered early this morning so I should go." Applejack said, "Tell her I said hello and thank you from both of us okay." The delivery pony said, "Ok and thank you for the message."

Three hours later, Applejacks furniture was moved to where she wanted to use it in the meantime, so she decided to try to go out to run the errands she wanted to run earlier, just then applejack heard the doorbell ring, it took her a few minutes to get to the door. When applejack got to the door, she realized it was twilight sparkle. Applejack said to twilight, "What brings you here today." Twilight said, "I wanted to make sure your stuff arrived already and if you needed any help with anything." Applejack said, "The delivery came early this morning, we just put the stuff where I would need it most." Twilight said, "Since everything I was worried about seems to be taken care of, maybe we can go get lunch, is that okay, I'll worry about paying." Applejack said, "I would love to come, I'll ask applebloom if she wants to come next case I need something." Just then applebloom came in, She said, "Since Big Mac is taking care of any major projects is there anything else you need done." Applejack said, "I wanted to ask you if you want to join me for lunch." Applebloom said, "That sounds good, where are we going." Twilight said, "There is a diner me and applejack and a few of our friends like to go to, you are welcome to join us." After talking for a few minutes, applejack got her crutches and her, applebloom and twilight left to go out for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting Applejacks stuff ready Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Applebloom went on their way to get lunch. Twilight asked applejack, "Is everything going okay on your end." Applejack said, "I've been doing okay it's just hard to do anything right now." Applebloom then said to Applejack, "Applejack don't say that besides we get plenty of help it takes a lot of effort to keep up." Twilight asked Applebloom, "What do you mean by that." Applebloom then said, "It takes a lot of work to run a farm and injuries happen often so we get backup workers in case anything happens." Applejack said to Twilight, "I have to agree with applebloom here, sometimes injuries and illness happen so we always ask for backup helpers in case one of us becomes unable to work due to injury or illness." Twilight then said to them, "So those extra helpers me and the other girls see when we visit are extra helpers if I had known that I would have offered to help some weeks." Applejack said to twilight, "We don't mind having you and the other girls helping out sometimes besides pinkie pie came by yesterday after you left to ask for some apples to make apple pie."

After the three of them finished talking, the three of them ate their lunch. After eating lunch, Twilight asked applejack, "Will you be needing any help the next few days." Applejack said, "Just some help getting to the market this week, with the crutches it will take me a while to get there." Applebloom said to Applejack, "I am sure I can think of something but if I am unable to maybe I can take your place this week." Applejack said to Applebloom, "Remember we had a chair come in that I can use to sit down, Big Mac can carry it." Twilight said to applejack, "That I can help you with, maybe I can stay over the night before to help with the chair." Applejack said, " Ok we can make that the plan." After talking the plan out, Applejack and her sister and Twilight all decided to head home.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Twilight sparkle came by to spend the night with applejack so she could get ready for the next day market. When twilight got to Applejacks house she noticed Applebloom open the door. Twilight asked Applebloom where applejack was. Applebloom said to Twilight, "Applejack had to step out to run some errands she will be back shortly." A few minutes later Applejack arrived home and twilight noticed she was accompanied by Fluttershy. Twilight asked applejack, "How did the errands go." Applejack said, "It went as good as it could."

After the conversation twilight said to Fluttershy, " Are you spending the night too. Fluttershy said to twilight, " Of course I'm spending the night besides applejack told me she needed help carrying the chair to tomorrows market." After the conversation the three went to Applejacks room.

The next morning Fluttershy and twilight were waken up by the smell of breakfast cooking when they went to the kitchen they noticed applejack making breakfast so Fluttershy asked, "What are you making for breakfast." Applejack said to them, "I'm making eggs, pancakes and bagels." After the three ate breakfast they went to the market.

After finishing breakfast applejack asked Twilight and Fluttershy, "Can one of you guys help me with the chair I can use it to sit down at the market Twilight said to applejack, "I'm happy the weather cooperated this week to let you go to market." When the three arrived at the market applejack set up her chair next to the stand so she could talk to anyone taking orders. A few customers came by and asked applejack, "What happened why are you sitting on a chair and not on all fours." Applejack said to the customer, " I had an incident this past week and it left me with a broken leg." After the market ended for the day Twilight decided to take applejack home after that everyone went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Before starting this chapter I want to apologize for a lack of updates since I had to take care of my personal life first I did get a request I will work on alongside this until either one is finished.

It had been several days since the market, applejack was bored at home. Since her leg was still broken she was not allowed to do anything too physically demanding so she decided to try to do everyone's laundry. While Applejack was doing laundry she heard a knock on the door on the other side was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow asked applejack, "How are you doing how is your leg". Applejack said to Rainbow Dash, "My leg is starting to feel a little bit better but it's not well enough for me to do much outside work yet so we have hiring extra help until I can get back to work outside." Rainbow Dash asked applejack, "How long do you still need to wear your cast on your leg." Applejack said, "At least a few weeks. In the meantime I've been doing laundry when it's been needed." Rainbow Dash said to applejack, "I had no idea you guys had to do laundry is it a default chore in your family." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash, "Kind of yes, we do kind of do it ourselves when we are unable to do farmwork due to illness or injury but most of the time usually grandma handles it but all four of us have done it at some point." After applejack finished the laundry Rainbow dash left.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Applejack was in a somewhat normal routine but she was still not healed enough to be working the farm long, she wanted to try to do some small work but Big Mac said hesitant on her helping. Big Mac told Applejack, "Applejack you are trying to rush yourself back too soon, what are you trying to do." Applejack said, "Big Mac, I'm still part of the farm I should at least try to help where I can." Applebloom then wanted to pull Applejack aside, Applebloom told Applejack, "I know you want to contribute to the sales on the farm but you should also listen to the doctor, there is just too much you have to do besides we have some helpers that can take over your jobs until you recover." Applejack then went back to the house.

When Applejack got back to the house, she saw Fluttershy and Rarity. Rarity asked Applejack, "Applejack sweetie is something wrong." Applejack said, "Oh no, everything is okay." Fluttershy asked Applejack, "Applejack is something bothering you, do you want to talk about it." Applejack said to Fluttershy, "A few things yes." Rarity said, "That is a start, now let us know what's bothering you." Applejack said, "Rarity I'd rather not discuss it." Fluttershy said, "Applejack you can tell us anything do you want us to help you figure it out or not." Applejack said, "Why are you guys being so insistent, nothing is wrong, I'm fine really." Rarity said, "Applejack we are supposed to be friends that is what friends do, now let us know be honest with us let us know what is bothering you." Applejack said, "Since you guys are just gonna keep asking, I'll let you know". Fluttershy said to Applejack, "We understand what is going on but we want to help you." Rarity asked Applejack, "Do you suppose your broken leg is part of the problem." Applejack said, "Since you guys asked, yes it does play a part in it." Fluttershy said, "Now we are getting somewhere, what exactly was it you were trying to do that your broken leg got in the way." Applejack said, "I was trying to find areas I could still contribute that wouldn't aggravate the leg that I can still do by myself." Fluttershy said, "Applejack, do you remember that stool we got you a while ago, have you tried to use it." Applejack said, "That is the problem, I've been trying to find things I can do while using the stool if I got tired but the family kept saying no that they were concerned I would rebreak my broken leg." Rarity said, "I got an idea, you have an office to do paperwork right." Applejack said, "Why yes we do have a place for that to pay bills and manage that stuff." Rarity said, "Listen maybe you could do that until your leg heals I'll let your family know."

After the three of them talked, Applebloom walked into the room. Applebloom asked, "Hi girls do you guys want or need anything." Applejack said, "Maybe some water for the three of us." Applebloom said, "Ok I'll get you three some water." Fluttershy said, "Applejack you didn't have to do anything for us, but thanks for the kind gesture." Applejack said, "Its not a problem since we will be here a while, might as well get you a drink." Applebloom came back with water for the three girls and asked, "What did you guys discuss earlier." Applejack said, "We talked about ways I can still work but also being mindful of my leg, we decided I can take over paying the bills and doing paperwork in the meantime so I had something to help the farm in the meantime." Applebloom said, "I'll let Granny Smith know that is the plan until you recover." After everyone was done talking and the girls finished their water, Fluttershy and rarity went on their ways.


	10. Chapter 10

For several weeks, applejack was getting used to her new temporary routine while waiting for the doctor to clear her to go back to her routine before her injury. By the fourth week she was walking with only one crutch instead of two, the day before she was supposed to get to the doctor to get the cast off she was walking exclusively without crutches.

The morning of her appointment she had asked Fluttershy and twilight to help her get her stuff ready for her appointment, before leaving Twilight asked applejack, "Are you going to need the stuff we had made for you any longer since you might get your cast off." Applejack said, "I'll keep it on hand in case I need them in the future, since injuries are frequent here." Fluttershy asked, "What kind of injuries, are broken bones common for you guys and the workers." Applejack said, "Yes they are somewhat common but there are some injuries that are more common but we do get a lot of broken bones every so often." Fluttershy asked, "Which injuries are less common with you." Applejack said, "Head injuries are usually our least common thing we experience but we did have someone get one in the last year."

After the conversation, Big Mac knocked on Applejacks door and asked, "Are you ready to go." Applejack said to Fluttershy and twilight, "Can you guys stay here while I go to my appointment, I should be back within a few hours." Twilight said, "We don't mind applejack, we can watch Applebloom and play with her while you're out ok."

After a few minutes applejack was out the door heading to the doctor, when she got to the doctor, she waited about twenty minutes before getting called. The doctor then came into the office and said, "Alright applejack let's see how your leg is doing." The doctor took applejack into the X-ray room, while applejack was getting the X-ray Big Mac saw a magazine that interested him, it was a holistic healing magazine. He read the magazine while waiting for applejack to come back. When applejack came back from the X-ray room, she asked, "Hey Big Mac, what are you looking at." Big Mac said, "There is an article in this magazine that peaked my interest, maybe it's something we can look into." Applejack said, "You mean the magazine or the stuff in the article, we have no need for magazines since we get very busy sometimes." Big Mac said, "It was the article it mentions some things we can try, a few of your friends can help with the stuff mentioned." Applejack said, "Maybe we can look at the article while waiting for the doctor to return with the X-ray." After close to thirty minutes, the doctor came back with the X-ray and said, "After looking at the X-ray you can get your cast off now, also I noticed you were reading one of our magazines is there something interesting in it that you would want to try." Big Mac said, "There was an article on salt water therapy, is it something you recommend." The doctor said, "There are some things I recommend it for yes but I don't think you will need it for your current situation but you can use it if you want, however for your case, I recommend anything proven to help the muscles due to the stiffness from the cast and eating more stuff that helps the muscles for the next week but other than that we removed Applejacks cast so you are good to go." After getting the clear to check out, Applejack and Big Mac left the doctors office.

It took about an hour before applejack and Big Mac arrived home, when they arrived home, Applebloom came to the door and greeted Applejack and said to her, "I'm so glad you're home." Applejack said to Applebloom, "Hey squirt did you have fun while I was out." Applebloom said, "I had some fun, twilight brought out the chess set and we played a few games of them, she won two of the games while I won one game and then we played some checkers." Applejack said, "I'm glad you had some fun, that was something I was thinking about before I left I wanted to make sure you were entertained, so I'm glad you were entertained." After talking applejack made some lunch and went back to work.


End file.
